


Remember

by bluelilyrose



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They had ended up staying just before the bar had closed and since neither of them were in a fit state to drive, he'd hailed a cab and Liz had once again surprised him by telling him to give the driver his address. From that precise moment, he'd had a fairly good idea of just how their night was going to end.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks or so after **episode 1.13 'The Cyprus Agency'**. It has been written especially for [The Porn Battle XV Challenge](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html) and uses the prompts 'tension' and 'wall'.
> 
> * * *

She knew it was wrong. That, despite her and Tom's problems, she was still married and Ressler was possibly getting back together with his ex but she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Right now, all she cared about was the feel of his thick cock plunging in and out of while his hot breath puffed against her neck. She curled her fingernails into his bare back and was tempted for a split second to draw blood and leave behind proof of their encounter. 

When Ressler's lips found hers, she moaned as a slight shift of his hips caused him to slide in even deeper. Curling her tongue around his, she drew it into her own mouth and sucked on it greedily. 

“Fuck!”

She smiled at his expletive. “Yes, we are.” 

His own smile suddenly turned into a wince and Liz realized that fucking up against a wall was hardly conducive for someone still recovering from a serious gun shot wound to their leg. “You, uh, want to move this some place more comfortable?”

“In a minute,” he murmured before fusing his mouth to hers once more. Trailing his fingers up her inner thigh, he began frantically rubbing her clit and he growled his appreciation when she rhythmically clenched her pussy around his shaft. 

Releasing his bottom lip with a small pop, she whispered, “I'm so close.” The sensation of his chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples and his fingers on her clit was driving her wild. A split-second later, she cried out as she suddenly came; white noise rushing through her ears. 

The seductive fluttering of her feminine muscles as her orgasm rippled through her quickly brought about his own climax and he spilled himself inside of her. He kissed her again as he withdrew from the tight clutch of her body and he instantly felt her tense up. “Moment's over, huh?”

Liz bit her lip, letting her gaze meet Ressler's for a brief moment before she glanced away. “It shouldn't have happened.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but it did.”

She nodded, the guilt settling in the pit of her stomach like a lead weight. Refastening the front clasp of her bra and then buttoning up the blouse that was all but hanging off of her shoulders, she said, “This stays between us, okay?”

“Wait, you mean I'm not allowed to brag about this to the guys at work?” he quipped, the sarcasm rolling off his tongue as he zipped up his pants and then ran his fingers through his mussed hair. 

Releasing a heavy sigh, she gathered her underwear and pants from where they lay on the hardwood floor of his hallway and redressed. “Look, I'm sorry. I know you have... things at stake, too. I just... I wasn't expecting something like this to happen between us.”

Ressler recalled earlier that evening seeing her in her office staring into space and looking so sad and... lost. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was dealing with personal shit and while he didn't particularly want to know any details, there was something that stopped him from just leaving her there alone in the darkened room. He'd invited her out for a drink at a nearby bar which, surprisingly, she'd readily agreed to meaning he hadn't needed to use the excuse of their latest case as a reason for his invitation. 

They had ended up staying just before the bar had closed and since neither of them were in a fit state to drive, he'd hailed a cab and Liz had once again surprised him by telling him to give the driver his address. From that precise moment, he'd had a fairly good idea of just how their night was going to end and he hadn't been wrong. 

As soon as they had crossed the threshold of his apartment and he'd closed the door behind them, she'd pushed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him hard; her hands pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders before making swift work of untying his tie and practically ripping open his shirt. He'd worried that maybe she was drunk but when he'd tried to stop her from going any further and crossing a line they wouldn't be able to come back from, she'd made it clear she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“I'd better get going,” she told him.

Her voice broke him out of his reverie and he noticed she was pulling on her jacket. 

“Yeah... or you could stay. If you don't feel like going home yet, I mean,” he said, quickly adding, “I have a guest room you could use.”

“Thanks but I, uh... Tom will be wondering where I am,” she lied, knowing that her husband most likely wouldn't care about her whereabouts. He hadn't exactly been sharing where he'd been spending his nights this past few weeks.

“Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow... or maybe that should be later today,” he said, realizing just how late it was. 

She flashed him a half-smile. They stood in awkward silence for what felt like hours but, in reality, was only a minute or so. “So, I'll... uh... see you later.” 

As she walked past him towards the door, he could smell himself on her and a wave of arousal rolled through him. He clenched his fists in an attempt to keep from grabbing her arm and preventing her from leaving. 

Deep down, he knew no good was going to come from them being involved as anything more than work colleagues and he needed to remember that. 

_Fin_


End file.
